The present invention relates to a cover breaker mechanism for shaping a cover to the back of a moving book. Cover breaker mechanisms traditionally form a part of known binder mechanisms. Such binder mechanisms generally include a clamp for engaging opposite sides of a book and for conveying the book past a plurality of operating stations. At these operating stations the back of the book is treated and glue applied thereto and a cover is moved into engagement with the back of the book and applied to the back of the book. The cover breaker mechanism is provided in the bindery for purposes of shaping the cover to the back of the moving book.
Traditionally, cover breaker mechanisms have been rather complicated, involving numerous crank mechanisms and linkage mechanisms to provide for the proper movement of various elements of the cover breaker mechanism to effect the required operations on the book. Cover breaker mechanisms have generally included a bottom plate which engages a portion of the cover which forms the back of the book and a pair of side bars which engage portions of the cover which lie adjacent the back of the book on opposite sides of the book. The bottom plate and side bars are moved along a path adjacent the path of movement of the books and in a direction generally parallel thereto. As the cover breaker mechanism moves along the path of movement of the clamps, the bottom plate and side bars are actuated in order to effect the shaping of the cover to the back of the book.